Friend or Foe
by Ellias Melbon
Summary: Slenderman has saved Rose from her abusive father and now she stays with him. But what are his intentions for this. Was it out of compassion...or something else? Please review! Helps a lot!


Friend…or Foe?

**I'm posting another Slenderman story…the other one didn't turn out so good and I had writers block. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one and I'll try to update as soon as possible. ALL REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! Please give me info on how I'm doing and what I may need to do to improve. Thanks guys!**

Rain quietly patters against the streets and roof tops of the small neighborhood. It's night and a fog creeps across the road. The street ends at a forest across from it. The trees are bare. Wet, brown leaves litter the ground.

The door of the third to last house opens silently. A 8 year old girl with a heavy rain jacket and denim jeans peers out. Her face is pale and frightened, but determined. This is the story of Rose Cabri.

The door creaks an inch from being closed and the sound echoes throughout the whole house. The snoring upstairs comes to a stop. A moment later, the drawl of the drunken sleepy voice reaches my ears. "Rosey. Where are you.", He says in a singsong voice.

I bolt down the stairs of the porch. The steps groan but I could care less. I had to get away from the scary man. The abusive thing that was my stepfather. I run across the road into the silent dead forest.

My breath is ragged and my shoes make squishy watery sounds. I can hear him behind me. He's calling. "Come to daddy, sweetheart. He wouldn't harm you." The voice of a maniac.

I see a gap between the roots of a tree just big enough for me to fit in. Squeezing in, I crawl to the back of the small niche. There's a musty leafy smell in the air.

"Oh Rose. Don't you love me? You owe me, you know. All those years of taking care of your bratty little ass." He's coming closer.

I wrap my arms around my knees. I'm trembling and little whimpers come out of my mouth. I bury my head in between my knees and shut my eyes.

"You know you shouldn't hide," He's right in front of my cave. "Especially since you're so pathetic at it." He ends with a harsh chuckle. Reaching in, he grabs my arm and hauls me out.

A scream tears its way out of my vocal chords. He throws me on the ground. I struggle and try to kick him but he gets on top of me and sits on my legs. He grabs both of my wrists with a large hand. With the other, he removes a large cutting knife from his pocket. He waves it in front of my face. "Well, well, sweet pea. I think you deserve a punishment for this." Taking my right hand, he pries my pinky finger loose and rests the blade gently against it. "I think nine fingers are enough for you."

I scream again in desperation. My step-father has just broken my skin when some inexplicable force lifts him off of me. Whimpering, I back myself up againist a tree trunk behind me.

A very tall man, about 8 to 9 feet, stands above me. He is dressed in a primly creased black business suit. There seems to be something behind him, moving. He has my stepfather clasped in one slender hand. My step-father is looking at his face in horror…or rather, his _lack _of face. The man had no face. Only a blank canvass, devoid of all expression. Two hollows that suggested the presence of eye sockets and a slight indication of where the nose was.

The man looks at me and then back at my step-father. He raises his other hand and traces a line from his forehead to his groin. Then the man pulls my guardian in half. He holds each half in a hand, the blood soaking them. He then drops them to the ground in front of him.

I stare in shock, first at the remains of my "parent" and then at the strange man. I open my mouth to scream but he holds a bloodied finger up to my lips. He then picks me up by the waist like he did with my step-father and brings me up until I'm equal with me.

"Hush child. You are safe now." His voice sounds in my head. It's like velvet. Soft and gentle.

My breathing slows as I relax. His voice coaxes me. "Close your eyes now and sleep. Everything will be alright." I close my eyes obediently. "Yes. That's good, my dear. Now go to sleep."

I drift off into peaceful oblivion.

**Hope that was good. I'll update as soon as I can. Reviews!**


End file.
